The present invention is concerned with aryloxypropanolamine compounds which have pharmaceutical utility.
Hydroxyphenyloxypropanolamine compounds having pharmaceutical activity are described in J. Med. Chem. 20, 687 (1977), Farmaco. Ed. Sci., 24, 349 (1969), Therapic 22, 1343 (1967), J. Med. Chem. 12, 638 (1969) and Acta. Pharm. Sci., 7, 551 (1970). Heterocycle oxypropanolamine compounds having pharmaceutical activity, e.g. .beta.-adrenergic blackade, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,000,282, 4,053,605, South Africa Pat. No. 741070 and Belgian Pat. No. 858,867.
Hydroxyphenyloxy-, unsubstituted pyridyloxy- and imidazopyridyloxypropanolamine compounds have been discovered. These compounds are useful for treating cardiovascular conditions such as angina pectors and hypertension.